One of the known multiple-compartment containers (DE-GM 77 07 618) consists of two cells which are arranged one above the other and are connected with one another so as to be detachable, and which can be displaced relative to one another and are kept at a distance from one another in such a way that a foil separating their interior spaces from one another can be severed by reducing the distance between the cells. The distance can be reduced by rotation if the cells are provided with a thread according to a development of the known multiple-compartment container. However, this known multiple-compartment container is quite costly to produce.
Another known multiple-compartment container (EP-PS No. 0 101 594) consists of a one-piece base container and a one-piece top container which are separated from one another by means of a separating foil. The base container is deformable a punching tool is provided therewhich is adapted to the cross section of the container and which penetrates the separating foil when the base container is deformed. In this known multiple-compartment container, a relatively high force is required for penetrating the separating foil.